


All the Colours of the Rainbow

by Arufa_DaAren



Series: Adventures with Kryptonite [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Medium Burn, So Many Possible Tags that I'm Just Gonna Let You Figure it Out as You Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arufa_DaAren/pseuds/Arufa_DaAren
Summary: Lena stumbles upon a cache of various coloured hunks of Kryptonite, and convinces Supergirl to let her test them out.





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> The forms of Kryptonite I'll be using are mostly non-canon compliant. Their effects are based on the psychology of colours, and how we perceive them; red = danger/stop, blue = calming, etc. Please enjoy!

Lena was stunned. She was inspecting her newly acquired property - one of Maxwell Lord's old warehouses - with the intent of seeing what needed to be changed, to make a fully functioning laboratory for L-Corp's ventures into the medical industry. This was not what she had expected to find, in the basement area of the building

_How the hell does someone manage to hide this much Kryptonite?_

She was standing in the center of the room, turning to survey each of the shelves which lined every wall of the room. Every colour imaginable could be found on those shelves. Lena shuddered. What happened to Supergirl when exposed to Kryptonite was well-known; people still spoke of the Red Kryptonite incident to this day.

But there was more than just Red and Green Kryptonite here. 

Orange, Yellow, Blue, Gold; and every other colour she could think of could be found in this room. Even differing shades of the same colour. It would have looked like a vast collection of precious gemstones, had each shelf not been marked with the word 'Kryptonite'. 

Who knows what all of this could do, if Supergirl was ever exposed to it. What horrors would the hero endure if she stumbled onto this discovery? 

Lena turned, walking briskly from the room, and shutting the door behind her. She triple-checked that it was locked; given that the cache was practically in the center of National City, she assumed the room was lined with something to stop the radiation seeping out, and she would be damned before she accidentally poisoned the city's hero by not being certain.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the elevator as she pulled her phone from her purse. She needed to talk to Kara. Sending a quick message to the blonde, she alighted the elevator, and headed to her town car; all the while planning how to break the news to the bubbly blonde.

* * *

Nervous, was not a word powerful enough to explain how Lena felt, as she waited in her office for her favorite person in the world. If she didn't word this correctly, it might seem as if she herself was behind the mass quantity of Kryptonite she'd just discovered. It wouldn't matter so much if she were talking with anyone else about it; they already believed the worst of her. But Kara had faith in her, believed in her, and the last thing she wanted to do was inadvertently break the blonde's trust. She sighed. 

Moments later, a worried looking Kara stepped through the door, closing it behind her as she made her way to the couch Lena had made herself comfortable on

"That was a pretty huge sigh there, Lena. I heard it from outside the room. Is everything ok?" Lena smiled, it was tight, and didn't reach her eyes, but she was deathly worried about how this conversation might go

"Sit down, Kara. I need to talk to you about something important" Kara's brow furrowed as she sat down close to the CEO, revealing the crinkle that Lena had always found adorable. The blonde looked at her expectantly, and Lena sighed.

"I made a purchase recently, an old warehouse that had belonged to Maxwell Lord. I was intending to have it renovated to accommodate L-Corp's move into medical research, so I was taking a look around to see what would be required." Kara nodded along, still looking worried

"When I went down to the basement, I made a rather disturbing discovery. There were shelves upon shelves of various coloured Kryptonite..." Looking to the blonde to gauge her response, Lena found that the reporters's eyebrows had shot up so high that they were nearly part of her hairline. She would have laughed if the situation weren't so dire.

"That was my reaction. I know that you're relatively close with Supergirl, so I assume that you can contact her? I have no idea how to dispose of Kryptonite, and I don't want to accidentally poison her, or anyone else by attempting it." She stopped to consider her next words

"However, I would strongly suggest that each type be tested. At least then she'll be able to tell if she's exposed to one of these forms out in the field. I assume that the agency she aligns herself with has the ability to perform those tests safely, although I can make some suggestions if they find themselves stuck. Would...could you talk to Supergirl for me? I'm happy to explain the situation to her myself, but I think she's still a little wary of me. I'd rather not be accused of stockpiling the only thing that can take her out" Her voice had tailed off into a whisper by the time she'd finished, and she was currently picking at an invisible thread on her skirt. 

She almost jumped when Kara's hand came to rest on top of the fidgeting fingers, and was surprised to see the soft smile the blonde had trained on her. She'd never get used to just how accepting and understanding Kara could be

"I'll talk to her, but I don't think you need to worry. She has faith in you, like I do. So I'll have a word, and we'll see what she wants to do from there, ok?" Lena nodded as smiled at her friend. She trusted Kara that things would be alright, so far, the blonde had never let her down. A distant yell of 'Ponytail' caused Kara's head to drop, as she huffed out a frustrated sigh.

"What's it gonna take for him to use my name?" She implored of Lena, as the CEO snickered. 

"Want me to fire him?" Lena grinned mischievously, as Kara chuckled.

"Nah, it's fine. But thanks for the offer. Guess there are perks to being besties with the big-boss" Kara laughed back, as she quickly hugged the brunette and turned to leave, stopping to wave playfully at the CEO as she shut the door behind her. Lena chuckled, as she returned to her desk. Hopefully, this would all be taken care of without her being implicated as a bad guy. For once

* * *

Kara had made a decision about the situation before she'd even left the room; deciding that Lena was right about testing the varying forms of Kryptonite. However, the DEO had already proven themselves to be less-than trustworthy when it came to destroying Kryptonite when asked, so Kara had no intention of even telling them about the cache. There was only one person in the universe that she trusted to perform the tests...

* * *

Lena was just finishing up with the last of her CatCo paperwork when a soft 'thump' alerted her to Supergirl's presence on her balcony, and she was instantly nervous again. Talking to Kara was easy, it always had been; but Supergirl herself was a different issue. She tried to calm herself before she turned to face the hero, who leaned against the railing as she watched the CEO work. The easy smile on the Kyptonian's lips helped to ease Lena's worries, as she opened the sliding door to greet the blonde.

"Supergirl, I assume you've spoken to Kara?" The hero nodded as she pushed away from the railing

"She said you'd found a stockpile of Kryptonite, and weren't sure what to do with it. She also mentioned that you think I'm wary of you, and I want to assure that nothing could be further from the truth. You're one of the most trustworthy people I know, Miss Luthor, please don't doubt that" Lena was surprised by the revelation, especially when there were far more important things to worry about than assuaging her own insecurities. But Supergirl just smiled in that familiar way that always made Lena think of her best friend, and she couldn't help but believe the alien.

"This whole thing had me worried, it would be so easy to make it look like  _I'm_ the one collecting Kryptonite. I was concerned that you might think I was trying to follow in Lex's footsteps, or something." Lena wasn't usually so open about her fears, but being around Kara had made it so much easier to voice her concerns. Supergirl's familiar smile made it easy to open up to her, too. The hero's hand came to rest on the CEO's shoulder as she spoke

"There's no need to worry, I believe you. You've proven time and time again that you're not like your family. Plus, why would you stockpile Kryptonite, and then tell me about it? Seems counterproductive." She shrugged, and Lena chuckled.

"That's true, I suppose. I think my main concern was that I suggested that you test it; make sure you know what each form does, and how to treat the effects. It would be better to know how to work through it, should you ever come across any in the field." Supergirl nodded

"I agree. However, the agency I work with has a history of keeping Kryptonite, even after they've been asked to destroy it; and if I'm honest, I don't really trust them to get rid of it, if it proves to be dangerous. There's only one person I do trust to test these new forms, without trying to find a way to use it against me, should I ever decide to disobey orders, or whatever reason they want to keep the stuff." Supergirl looked away as a look of frustration overtook her features. By the time she turned back, it was gone

"That person is you, Miss Luthor. I know that you'll make sure every test is run in the most non-invasive way possible, and that you'll dispose of the Kryptonite in exactly the way I ask you to. So I trust you to help me figure out what all of these new forms do. Will you help me with that?" Lena was dumbstruck. Of all the things Supergirl could've asked her, a  _Luthor_ , testing Kryptonite on her was the last thing she ever imagined. She nodded dumbly when the hero raised an expectant eyebrow at her.

"Um, yeah, sure. No problem. Uh, how would you like me to set this up? I mean, we can't just test it all at once, that's dangerous, and this will take time. Plus, I need to have protocols and contingency plans in place for if any of it turns you into some rabid berserker. Is there anything I need to know? Any tips you can give me?" Supergirl tilted her head as she mulled it over

"Red sunlamps will dull my powers, while still allowing the Kryptonite to affect me; so I'd have a few of those around the testing area for safety. I don't want to hurt you, if I end up a 'rabid berserker'. Green K makes me weak enough that it'll put me out of action entirely, if the sunlamps aren't enough; I suggest keeping a small amount nearby, in a lead-lined box, so that it doesn't affect me unnecessarily. Make sure it's somewhere where you can grab it easily, though; and that there aren't any locks on the box that'll make it harder to get to. If I come at you, you need to be quick.

If you can get a piece with a sharp point, or edge, that would be best. Getting Green Kryptonite into my system, is so far the only way we've been able to successfully nullify the effects of other forms of the stuff. Yellow sunlamps will help me heal, after the Kryptonite exposure.

Otherwise, I'll leave the rest to you. Just let Kara know when you're ready, and we'll set up a schedule or something. You're a genius, you'll figure out how best to approach this. I trust you" She smiled at the CEO, who was already building a mental image of what the testing area will need to function properly. She nodded, more to herself than the hero, before she spoke again

"Ok, I'll get to work on it immediately." Supergirl nodded with a smile, before her head tilted and her eyes narrowed. Lena had seen the action once before, and knew that the caped crusader was about to leave her company

"I have to go, there's a rogue alien a few blocks away causing mayhem. Don't stress yourself with this project, Miss Luthor. As long as the Kryptonite is contained, there's no reason to rush. Take your time and don't overwork yourself. Kara tells me you're a workaholic, and I'd hate for you to make yourself sick. Get some rest, Miss Luthor. I'll see you when you're ready, if you manage to avoid assassination attempts in the meantime." The hero chuckled as she lifted off from the balcony. Lena smiled and nodded at the hero, watching as she flew off to deal with the violent alien. 

Returning to her desk, she quickly jotted down the tips Supergirl had given her, and turned to leave; casting one last glance in the direction the alien had flown off to. Smiling to herself, she turned off the lights, and headed home for the night.

* * *

It took just shy of a month for the testing area to be complete. Red sunlamps lined the room, a partitioned area surrounded by bullet-proof glass with an inlaid drawer at waist height, stood in the center, and a multitude of screens, cameras, recording devices and computers were scattered around the area. There was a sunbed in the corner of the room, to aide the hero's recovery when the time came, and Lena surveyed the area with a feeling of pride.

She was awaiting Supergirl's arrival, after having set-up a meeting time with Kara, who seemed happy to facilitate the tests. Lena had asked if she wanted to be there, but the blonde had quickly refused, stating plans with her sister that day. Lena had simply shrugged and hugged her friend goodbye. 

A soft 'thud' told of Supergirl's arrival, and she turned to the entrance to greet the hero. Supergirl looked around the room before locking her eyes onto Lena's with a soft smile.

"Hello, Miss Luthor. Ready to get started?" Lena nodded

"Yes, but I want to run through everything with you first; just in case I've missed anything" When the hero nodded, she began to explain the equipment and protocols she'd put in place

"So, that partitioned area will be where you'll be. It's bullet-proof glass - which I'm sure is about as sturdy as regular glass when it comes to your strength - but it's mainly there so that once the red sunlamps go on, I have a small buffer if we find one that makes you violent. Hopefully, the effects of the red sunlamps will ensure that the glass holds you back for a little, while I release the Green K gas I created.

I really don't want to have to stab you, so I've sublimated some Green K to filter into the glass box if things go sour. It's a heavily diluted form of Kryptonite, so it won't cause you any undue damage, but it will drop you if necessary" Supergirl nodded, an impressed look on her face as she smiled at the CEO. Lena smiled back as she continued

"However, if that fails for some reason, I do have a shard in this stylish lead-lined hip pouch" She paused to show off the pouch, and smiled when Supergirl indulged in the playful show by clapping quietly as she laughed. 

"There's a sunbed over in the corner, there; so that you can recover. Otherwise, I think we're good to begin. Is there anything I've missed?" The hero looked around once more, surveying the room as she mentally checked-off the items she'd previously mentioned to the CEO

"No, you've got everything. I'm glad you've thought of that little containment area, too. It's a good way to hold me back while my powers are dulled." She smiled back at the brunette, who grinned.

"Would you like to begin today, or do you need to attend other duties?" Supergirl shook her head

"Now is fine. I've ensured that the city will be safe, so we have all day" Nodding, Lena lead the hero to the bullet-proof box, and opened the door panel. Supergirl entered without hesitation, looking around at the vents near the roof, where the Green K gas would likely spill from if she became unmanageable.

* * *

Kara worried about Lena's safety in all of this; if she lost control, or the red lamps and Green K weren't enough to subdue her, she could hurt - or even kill - her best friend. But Lena was a fighter, strong and too stubborn to let herself be taken easily. So she believed that the woman would be fine; especially when she'd been prepared enough to create a containment unit, as well as a gaseous form of Green K,  _and_ had a shard of it on her person, just in case. She smiled, Lena would be fine

* * *

Setting herself up near one of the screens, Lena turned on the red sunlamps, cameras and recording devices. She wouldn't be keeping the recordings, just in case someone like Lex managed to find them, but she needed to be able to look over every angle of the test, to ensure she didn't miss anything. 

She quickly mentioned to the hero that she'd go and collect the first specimen, and waited for the replying nod before she headed to the basement. Retrieving one of the hunks that she'd since organized into separate lead-lined boxes with appropriate labels, she returned to the testing area. 

Approaching the drawer she'd built into the side of the bullet-proof glass, she sent a quick glance at the hero, who simply smiled back at her with a single nod. Depositing the hunk into the drawer, she pushed it forwards and into the chamber; exposing the rock's abilities to the hero, as she returned to her former place to watch. She turned to the mic that she'd placed near the area, and recorded the first sound clip

"Beginning Kryptonite test one; using Orange Kryptonite." 


	2. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl has her first experience with Orange Kryptonite; and the effects leave her feeling guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: most of these chapters will be short, but I intend for this to be a long-running series, so there will still be plenty of reading. Feel free to prompt with ideas for how each colour affects Supergirl, I’ll take them all into consideration ☺️

The Orange glow of the rock, mixed with the red sunlamps looked similar to a sunset; but Lena couldn't focus on the gorgeous colour, as Supergirl stepped closer to the stone. The look in her eyes was almost lustful, as she reached for the item, and Lena almost called out to her to stop.

It could be more dangerous to the touch, but they needed to know the full effects of the rock, and how to deal with a strangely possessive Supergirl.

As Lena watched, the woman scuttled to the point farthest away from the CEO, clutching the Kryptonite in her arms as she eyed the brunette suspiciously.

Lena watched in fascination as the blonde turned her head to the left, tilting it in a way that told Lena she was listening to whatever was happening outside. The Kryptonian's eyes never left hers, though, and Lena felt uncomfortable under the suspicious gaze. 

Leaning forward to press the intercom button, she asked the hero a question

"Can you tell me what you're feeling, Supergirl?" The woman growled as she tightened her grip on the stone

"Mine!" She barked towards the CEO, who jumped back with a start.

Greed.

The Orange K had caused the hero to become greedy, lusting after the stone as if it were the most important thing in the world. 

Lena watched as Supergirl’s eyes shifted, and she raised herself from the ground. She kept the rock held closely to her, as she stepped menacingly towards the now concerned CEO. 

“And you’re mine” she growled to the brunette. Lena was confused, as the blonde stepped even closer; her breath fogging up the glass between them.

”What do you mean, I’m ‘yours’?” She ventured, hoping to gain some clarity from the muddled hero. 

“You’re mine. Mine to touch. Mine to hold. Mine to keep. You’re mine” Lena remained confused, watching as the woman glanced around, before heading to the door of the unit. 

Luckily, the glass held-up well against the Kryptonian’s dampened strength, and Lena breathed a sigh of relief; even as the blonde practically roared her frustration. 

Returning to the panel that was closest to the CEO, Supergirl continued to stare at her; eyes slowly grazing over her facial features, before blatantly checking out her body, lingering around her chest in particular.

Lena couldn’t deny the surge of arousal that came as a result of the obvious ogling. Especially when it came from an apparently covetous superhero. Lena always did have a thing for dominant blondes.

After smiling wolfishly at the CEO, the Kryptonian looked around again, this time spotting the drawer where she’d originally retrieved the Kryptonite. Looking between the rock, the drawer and Lena herself, the hero finally seemed to make a decision.

Sauntering back to the drawer, she desposited the Kryptonite back into it, and returned to her place in front of Lena.

”I’ll swap you; my rock, for you” the leering look the blonde gave her made Lena’s knees feel weak, and she was almost tempted to acquiesce to the deal. Instead, she took a steadying breath, and shook her head.

She knew that the hero would feel horrible when the effects of this Kryptonite wore off, and she didn’t want to make that worse by having absolutely no willpower.

The alien grumbled behind the glass, before slamming her fists against it, causing Lena to take a worried step back

”Mine!” Supergirl raged, as she continued to slam her fists against the glass. Lena wasn’t scared enough to lose her intelligence, and she feared for the integrity of the shaking glass. 

Leaning forward once more, she hit the button to release the Green K gas into the chamber, apologizing to the hero as she watched it take effect.

After a few more attempts at breaking through, Supergirl finally slid to the ground, and Lena shut the vents off the second the woman slumped against the glass.

Rushing to the door, she quickly made her way to the blonde’s side, a hand resting on the lead-lined pouch that would provide her salvation, should the hero pounce.

As she neared the alien, she found her cheeks stained with tears; guilt and shame written all over her face. She dropped to Supergirl’s side, taking the weeping woman into her arms as she tried to comfort her.

When the hero calmed, she raised her head from its position on Lena’s shoulder, and rubbed at her puffy eyes. Turning her gaze to the brunette, she finally broke the silence.

”I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor. I don’t know what I was thinking” Lena couldn’t really guess where Supergirl’s desire to possess _her_ may have come from, either; so she merely smiled gently at the blonde.

”It’s fine, Supergirl. We knew that this would cause you some odd changes, so I’ll take it all with a grain of salt” Supergirl nodded as she quietly thanked the CEO. 

The pair sat canted against the glass enclosure, as the the Kryptonian slowly calmed herself. After a while, Lena broke the silence

”Are you ready for me to ask all the boring questions? It can wait if you’d like, even if you’d prefer to do it another day. I don’t want to push you” Supergirl shook her head, her blonde locks bouncing around her.

”No, I’m ok. Ask away” Lena gestures that the hero wait a moment, as she collected her notebook from the desk outside the chamber. Returning to the blonde’s side, she flipped to an empty page as she sat.

”Ok, firstly; how did you feel throughout that?”

”Well, greedy, I suppose. I wanted what I wanted, and I wanted it all to myself. At first it was the Kryptonite, but for some reason it switched to you” Lena nodded along as she scribbled down the answer

”And you can’t think of why that may be?” Supergirl shook her head.

”Alright. Can you tell me what you thought would happen, if you didn’t get what you wanted?” The blonde’s head tilted, as she considered her response

”Not sure really; afraid, I guess? Like something would go terribly wrong if I didn’t have it? I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. Sorry”

”That’s fine, Supergirl. Just answer as best you can” she smiled to the hero before looking back to her notebook

”What about physically? Did you feel any different in your body, or was it just your mind that was affected?” Supergirl took a moment

”No, just mentally. Physically I felt exactly the same as before I was exposed to it” Lena nodded as her pen scratched against the page

”Ok, anything else you think is noteworthy? I don’t want to stretch this longer than necessary, but I need as much information as possible to create a concise profile about each new version we test” Supergirl’s eyebrows furrowed as she mulled it over

”No, that’s all. Apart from it being sort of terrifying, knowing the lengths I'd be willing to go to get what I want; it's just everything I've said so far" Lena nodded as she made another note

"Before we finish up, can you tell me about that? How far you'd go to get what you wanted?" 

"I would've killed. I would've destroyed anything, and anyone who got in my way. I was already considering ways to take Agent Danvers in particular out, if she tried to keep you from me." The hero trailed off as tears formed in her eyes again. Lena rested a hand gently over the blonde's

"It's ok, you're safe, she's safe, I'm safe; and now we know just how dangerous this form of Kryptonite can be" Supergirl nodded

"Now, the only thing we haven't covered, is how I should dispose of this stuff? I assume encasing it in lead is the first step, but what do I do from there?" The hero smiled as she looked at the CEO

"Have it dropped in the Mariana Trench. It's the deepest point on Earth, and both myself and Superman tend to avoid flying over it, because no one really knows what's down there. It's the safest place to put it; especially when no one has figured out how to completely destroy it" Lena nodded as she wrote 'Mariana Trench' in the notebook, and underlined it three times. Supergirl giggled at the act.

"Well, that's all I can think of, for now. I'll try to keep the questions the same, or similar; so that you know what to expect every time. I think this time, it would be best for you to let me know when you're ready; I don't want to push you through these trials too quickly - who knows what damage that could cause - so take your time, and let Kara know when you feel ready to try the next one. Don't rush it. In the meantime, is there anything I can get you? Anything you'd like me to arrange for next time?" Supergirl smiled at the CEO as she shook her head

"I'm alright, a little hungry, but it can wait. I'll need the sunbed for an hour or two, just to make sure all the Kryptonite is out of my system; but I'm fine aside from that" Lena hummed a response, making a mental note to have plenty of food around for after the next test, as she helped the hero up off the ground. 

Supergirl rested on the sunbed as Lena began to collate her findings, and the brunette couldn't help but think how strangely domestic the whole situation was. She smiled as she entered the results into the database she'd created

* * *

Two weeks later, Lena got the call from Kara that Supergirl was ready for the next test. Clearing her schedule for the soonest day possible, she found herself excited for the next experiment. While she hated putting the blonde through such traumatic trials; she was a scientist, and experimenting was her favorite pastime. 

* * *

The day had come for the second test, and once again, Lena awaited the arrival of National City's Golden Girl. She'd had several food deliveries sent to the warehouse, and the lead-lined box containing the next specimen was already resting on the corner of her desk. 

Smiling at the telltale 'thud' of Supergirl's boots on the pavement outside, she went to greet the hero; glad to be met with a smile, despite the previous trial's jarring outcome. Supergirl seemed to smell the food as soon as she stepped through the door, and her smile only widened when she spotted an assortment of various fast foods on a table in the corner opposite the sunbed. An assortment which included pizza and potstickers

"I didn't know what you liked, so I made sure there was a bit of everything. I couldn't bring myself to put you through all this and let you leave hungry. But if there's anything in particular that you prefer, let me know, and I'll make sure there's plenty of it next time" Supergirl grinned without tearing her eyes from the food table

"Focus, Supergirl. No food until we're done with this" Lena tapped the box containing the next round of Kryptonite, and smirked as the blonde pouted. The look passed quickly though, as the hero made her way to the glass chamber and let herself in. Lena locked the door behind her, before retrieving the Kryptonite. 

Just as she did the first time, she approached the drawer she'd built into the side of the bullet-proof glass, and awaited the hero's single nod. Depositing the hunk into the drawer, she pushed the current test specimen into the chamber; and returned to her desk to watch. Leaning towards the nearby mic, she began the second recording

"Beginning Kryptonite test two; using Yellow Kryptonite." 


	3. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl's second test comes to an abrupt end as she's forced to face her worst fears

The effects of the Yellow Kryptonite were almost instantaneous, and Lena had to cover her ears as Supergirl's piercing scream reverberated off the glass enclosure. The woman had dropped to the floor immediately, covering her head and face with her arms as she screamed bloody murder.

Fear.

Lena had no idea what was happening, but it was clearly causing the woman a lot of stress. Moving to the drawer that held the Yellow stone, she yanked it from the compartment and quickly returned it to its lead-lined box. Rushing back to the control panel, she slammed her fist down on the button that would release the Green K gas that would nullify the Kryptonite's effects.

Supergirl remained on the floor, retching as the images that had invaded her mind slowly disappeared. Lena moved towards the chamber after turning off the vents, and knocked gently to avoid startling the rattled hero. She may as well have dropped a grenade for all the good it did, as the blonde screamed and jumped back so quickly that the entire unit trembled when she hit the glass. 

Lena held up her hands as she waited for the woman to calm. Supergirl held a hand to her chest as she worked through the shock, before she broke down into tears. Lena quickly moved to the door and yanked it open, nearly running to the other woman's side to comfort her. Supergirl flinched when the CEO's arms took residence around her shoulders, but she melted into the embrace moments later

"What the hell happened, Supergirl? Are you alright?" Lena rushed out as she cradled the broken blonde in her arms

"I-I don't know. I could see my friends, my family  _dying_. I could see you all hurting, but I couldn't do anything! I couldn't help or stop it. I can't lose them, I can't lose  _you_ , you all mean too much to me. It would kill me" Lena remained silent as she carded her fingers through blonde tresses, before she gently asked

"Would you say that's a fear of yours? Losing everyone?" The hero nodded as she curled deeper into Lena's arms

"It's my greatest fear. The people around me are my reason to live, my reason to keep fighting. Without all of you, I wouldn't have the strength to fight. The sun replenishes my powers, but it's you guys that feed my will to fight" Lena was rather proud that the blonde considered her to be such an important part of her life; but it was far more important to her to assuage the woman's fears, and comfort her until she felt alright again.

Trying the same approach she uses on Kara, she opted to offer food as a way to get the woman back on track

"Do you want to eat? I know Kara always feels better after eating her body weight in greasy food; maybe it'll work for you too?" Supergirl huffed a short laugh through her nose as she nodded into the CEO's chest, and Lena made to break the embrace to collect a plate full of junk for the hero. But Supergirl held her firmly in place, whispering 'in a minute' against the brunette's clavicle. 

Had the situation not been quite so deep and worrying, she may have shuddered at the sensation.

Allowing the Kryptonian to cling to her, Lena wondered just how quickly she could have all forms of Yellow Kryptonite safely at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. A quick call to Jess would have it taken care of, but she's quite sure that Supergirl wouldn't be impressed with anyone else seeing her so vulnerable. She's still quite awestruck that the hero has allowed her to be present for this moment.

The sound of rustling fabric disturbs her thoughts, and she glances down to see the blonde wrapping her cape around herself like a security blanket. She offers the hero a small smile as the woman nuzzles back into her chest, and they allow silence to overtake them. Minutes pass before the caped crusader whispers

"It was given to my cousin, Superman, when we left Krypton. He gave it to me when I landed, so I had something to remind me of home. He was a baby when he landed, so it was pretty much just a piece of cloth to him. That makes me angry sometimes, y'know? That it means so little to him, and everything to me." Lena nodded as she rested her head atop golden locks

"I think I would've given pretty much anything to have a piece of home with me, while stuck in the Phantom Zone; but I just had memories of watching it explode" The blonde hiccuped into another round of tears, and Lena held her closer to her chest as she tried to will her own tears away

She hadn't been expecting the hero to reveal such painful memories, but exposure to such great amounts of fear would leave a person thinking of everything that they'd ever been scared of; it's a natural reaction to being afraid, Lena thinks. Supergirl's tears ebb once more, and she allows herself her own question

"What do you fear, Miss Luthor? You always seem so brave, no matter what you face, but you must be afraid of something" Lena knows that she's afraid of most things, from spiders to the woman in her arms, but her greatest fear is something else entirely

"Kara. Or losing her. She's the only person to ever stand by me, ever truly believe in me; and as selfish as it may sound, I don't ever want to lose that, or the bubbly ray of sunshine that brings it." She sees the way Supergirl's brow furrows, and idly notes how adorable that little crinkle is

"I don't think you could if you tried. Kara is constantly talking about you; how brave and strong you are. She's mentioned, on more than one occasion, that she's not sure she could endure the things you have; and come out of it with her head held high. I think she truly admires you, and that she'd stand by you through anything. She still stuck with you after that CADMUS incident, didn't she? So I think you're safe there" When glistening blue eyes meet emerald green, there's an unexpected spark, a moment of unadulterated wonder as the pair simply stare at one another for an indeterminable length of time. 

The way Supergirl is looking at her like she hung the stars in the star, makes Lena shudder. The hero seems to determine that she's cold, and wraps her cape around the CEO's shoulders, effectively bringing them even closer as their eyes remain locked. Lena breaks the gaze when she sees a pink tongue travel across Supergirl's lips, and can no longer trust herself not to lean forward to press her own to the freshly moistened skin. 

Supergirl doesn't seem phased, remaining content to trace the curve of the brunette's cheekbone with her eyes, as she watched a reddish hue stain Lena's soft skin

* * *

Kara had a revelation, when her eyes had found Lena's. That spark causing her to realize the most obvious thing in the world. Alex was going to both laugh at her, and smack her for the realization. But she couldn't bring herself to care, as she pressed her lips to her friend's cheek

* * *

"Thank you, Miss Luthor. For being willing to comfort me through this" Lena nodded silently, cheeks burning red with the gentle contact of the hero's lips against her skin. She knew it was just a friendly gesture, but she couldn't help but hope for more of the same. 

"You have your questions, Miss Luthor? For the test?" Lena nodded slightly, and went to retrieve her notebook, aware of blue eyes following her every move until she returned to the blonde's side. Clearing her throat, as she willed herself not to look at the Kryptonian, she began rattling off the test questions

"How did you feel, with that Kryptonite in your system?"

"Afraid, terrified. I've never experienced fear on that level before. It was confronting, to say the least." Lena nodded, penning in the words as the super spoke them.

"Did you feel different physically?" Supergirl nodded

"Like I couldn't move. It was like I was stuck, glued in place as I was forced to watch the people dearest to me die" She shuddered

"Alright. Now I hate to make you think too much about it, but how were they dying? Natural causes, alien attacks, murder? I assume it was a rather traumatic visual, given the way you screamed" 

"Murder, mostly by aliens, but it varied for you in particular. Sometimes it was an alien, sometimes a disgruntled human with a gun. But it was always brutal, and painful. There was one where you'd been shot, multiple times, but I couldn't get you to a hospital in time, and you bled-out in my arms. It was similar for everyone, I was just never fast enough, or couldn't do anything at all" The hero swiped at the steadily forming tears in her eyes, and Lena raised her hand to the woman's shoulder, silently reminding her that she was safe to be vulnerable here.

"Alright, well you may want to see if the DEO has a counselor you can talk to to help you through this, I can only imagine the nightmares this could cause for you" Supergirl nodded with a teary smile, a quiet 'good idea' falling from her lips as an unexpected sob followed. Lena pulled the woman back into her side, and wrapped her arms around strong shoulders

"Would you like to stop here?" when the hero shook her head, Lena continued

"Last question then, then we can get you fed and resting, ok? Is there anything else you think I should note down?" Supergirl remained silent for a while, considering an answer as she rested her head against the CEO's shoulder. Shaking her head, she watched Lena make a note to find a way to properly destroy Kryptonite, and smiled slightly. If anyone could figure it out, it was Lena Luthor

Closing the notebook, Lena helped the still shaky hero up from the floor, and lead her over to the food table; watching as the blonde went straight for the pizza and potstickers, holding one in each hand as she took alternating bites. Lena laughed as she left the woman's side to arrange her findings, making a mental note to ensure pizza and potstickers were in high supply for their next meeting

* * *

It didn't surprise Lena that it took a month for the hero to be ready for another test, she herself was not sure that she could see the hero so thoroughly decimated again. While she knew it had to be done, she wondered if either of them could stand to see it through, as she cleared a day in her schedule, and sent Kara the confirmation text

* * *

The whole warehouse stunk of pizza and potstickers, and if it weren't for her heavy exposure to the smell - thanks in no small part to Kara - she might feel a little ill. But it was worth it to see the grin on Supergirl's face when she caught the scent as she entered the room.

A worried look from Lena caused a silent exchange between the pair; Supergirl's grin softening to a reassuring smile which put the brunette at ease. An accompanying nod and the hero's immediate entrance into the chamber, told Lena that she was definitely ready for this next round, and she retrieved the lead-lined box on her desk. 

Dropping the stone into the drawer, she looked to the hero once more, and pushed the drawer in when she received the confirming nod. Returning to her desk, she began the next experiment

"Beginning Kryptonite test three; using Blue Kryptonite." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of responses to comments
> 
> Asher: good call on the lantern corps! I'm glad someone picked up on that. Not all of them will follow the lanterns, though; as I noted in the notes fro the first chapter, I intend to follow the psychology of colours, this one and a few others just happen to coincide nicely
> 
> Mlod: I'm loving your suggestions, and I'm happy to tell you that I'm all over it for at least one of them; but you'll have to keep reading to find out which one
> 
> Everyone else: thank you so much for your support and comments!


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl discovers what it's like to speak her mind freely. Lena discovers something completely different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the rough ride that was Yellow K, I thought a nice fluffy/funny chapter was in order ☺️
> 
> FYI, this chapter reads better when you imagine Kara speaking with the slow drawl of a stoner. If you don't personally know any, think about how Snoop Dogg speaks
> 
> There are some more notes, as well as comment responses at the bottom, please enjoy!

Lena watched as the Blue Kryptonite worked its magic on the blonde hero, who had looked over at Lena and immediately broken into a dopey grin.

" _Rao_ , you’re beautiful” she breathed in a slow drawl, as she looked the brunette over. Lena was shocked, but completely flattered

“Um, thank you?” 

“No, no, no; you don’t understand. You’re  _beautiful._ I’ve been to some of the most gorgeous planets in the universe, and not a single one compares to you. Not even Krypton’s sunset could match how stunning you are”. Lena could do nothing but stand stock-still as she gaped at the dreamily smiling hero.

“I love how your lips look when you smile, and how your head tilts when you’re thinking. And how your hair looks black, but when the sun shines on it, you can see that it's just a really dark brown, and your eyes; Rao your eyes are like Kryptonite, but twice as dangerous ‘cause I’d _willingly_ stare into them until the day I die.” If she weren’t already stunned enough, Supergirl’s next proclamation would floor her.

”I love you” Lena nearly choked on the sudden breath she took. Trying to remain professional, she gently cleared her throat and made to determine the true nature of the Blue Kryptonite.

“Supergirl...”

”Kara. I so much prefer it when you use my name. I love the way it sounds with your accent; all purr-y and sweet, like a kitten” Lena couldn’t move, couldn’t speak for the shock of Supergirl’s - Kara’s - confession. She could feel her mouth working, but no sound was following, as she stood frozen in place. Kara simply remained smiling dopily at her.

Trying to find fault in the hero’s words, Lena attempted to list the ways Kara was so different from Supergirl 

”K-Kara? No, no you can’t be Kara, she’s...well she...but she’d never...oh my god you’re Kara” leaning against the desk, she attempted to calm her breathing; her periphery caught sight of Kara’s head dipping, she was ashamed.

”Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me?” The question came through the CEO’s gritted teeth, as she tried to temper the anger that was seething in her heart and mind. Kara’s head shot-up at the accusation, and shook vehemently in response

”Of course I do! Of course I do, Lena. But I’m also really selfish when it comes to you.

I like that you still worry when I disappear, and that you check-in with me, like it matters to you that I’m not around. You’re the only person I have who acts like they care about that. Who thinks I’m breakable enough to require concern.

Plus, with your mind, I have no doubts that the DEO would try to recruit you immediately, even if it was just to ‘keep and eye on you’. And I don’t wanna share you with them. 

Maybe it’s abandonment issues, maybe I just want one person in the world who still looks out for me; I don’t know. I just know that I’ve never wanted you to see me as anyone other than Kara. Just Kara. Dorky, clumsy, fragile Kara.” The hero shrugged as she finished explaining herself, and Lena softened far more easily than she had anticipated. Sighing, she moved closer to the glass.

”You got the dork part right; you’d have to be a complete dork to not realize that I’ll always worry about you, whether you’re made of steel or glass.

You’re my best friend, Kara. And easily the most important person in my life. If I’m honest, I’m reluctant to share you with anyone else, too; because it means that your generally sunny disposition is shining down on someone else, and they’re getting all that warmth that I so love to bask in. 

Regardless, I’m still peeved with you. You lied to me, for _months_ ; and I think I’m entitled to some anger about that. But I understand why you did, and I’m sorry if I ever said, or did anything to make you think that I would treat you differently if I knew.

But I’m really intrigued; why did you decide to tell me now?” Kara’s eyes had welled with tears as the CEO spoke, but she was grinning all the same

"I don't know, really. I just couldn't lie anymore. I hate lying anyway, but sometimes it's necessary, what with my secret identity and all" The hero shrugged, and Lena began to understand the uses of Blue Kryptonite.

"Kara, tell me a lie; something outlandish and obviously false, like, that the sky is green" The blonde tilted her head in confusion, but tried anyway

"The sky is g...gr...g-ah!" she clutched her head, shaking it slightly as she made to try again; but Lena had spotted the blood trickling from the hero's nose

Truth.

"No, Kara stop. If it's hurting, then stop. I don't want you injuring yourself" 

"Ok, well that was weird. Why'd you make me do that?" 

"Because I think I know what this one does. It's truth-serum for super's; you  _can't_ lie, Kara. It doesn't seem to be a purely compulsive thing though - you're not blurting out national secrets, after all - you're merely responding to social cues far more truthfully than usual. Also you've been grinning the whole time, so I wonder if there might be a component which forces you to remain calm and at ease..." Lena jotted a few notes down before looking back to her friend

"How do you feel, overall?" the blonde's airy grin remained in place as she watched the CEO work

"Floaty. And fuzzy."

"What do you mean, 'fuzzy'? Whereabouts is this 'fuzziness'?"

"All over, like a tingle. Kinda like when you really wanna touch something, but it's not just centralized in the fingertips" the hero trailed off as she lifted a hand to her face and stared at it, giggling. Lena's eyebrow raised in amusement

"What's so funny, Supergirl?" 

"My fingers are fing-ing" She giggled in response, and while Lena was mildly concerned with the hero's steady progression into a stoner haze, she was also thoroughly amused. At this point, there appeared to be no ill effects - unless she lied - apart from unabashed honesty and a heavy dose of the giggles, so there was no reason to pull the plug just yet. Besides, she still needed to broach the subject of the blonde's earlier proclamation of love.

"Kara..." she waited for the blonde to turn her attention away from her 'fing-ing' fingers, and watched as her giggles softened into a look of adoration

" _Rao_ , you're pretty" she breathed again, as Lena chuckled

"You did say that, and thank you. But I need to ask you something" the blonde nodded slowly as she watched the CEO through glazed eyes

"You said earlier that you love me - which you've said before on multiple occasions - but this time felt different. Can you tell me why that may be?"

"Because I figured out what I really meant when I was saying it before. I thought I just meant friend-love, even sister-love. But when we tested the Yellow Kryptonite, there was a moment; a sparkly, shiny moment where I looked at you and realized that I wanna hold your hand, and hug you, and kiss you, and touch you,  _all_ the time. And I don't mean the innocent little touches we always have, I mean I wanna feel your skin under my hands and lips and tongue..." While Lena was impressed with the clear and concise response - despite the hero's generally dopey demeanor - she also had no intention of becoming aroused in a dirty warehouse

"Please stop, Kara. Much as I want to hear about all of that, I'd rather have that conversation over dinner, than in a dusty old warehouse where you're under the effects of Kryptonite" Lena breathed, as she fanned herself with her hand, and Kara grinned

"Are you suggesting a date? 'Cause I'd love a date with you" Lena laughed as the heated blush that had invaded her cheeks began to subside

"Who'd have thought that all I needed to do to get a date with you, is expose you to Kryptonite" 

"I love your laugh" Kara responded out of the blue, and Lena felt the blush in her cheeks return. Stoned Supergirl is apparently quite the charmer. Lena cleared her throat

"We can talk about dates when these tests are done, I'd rather you be in your right mind when we have that conversation. In the meantime, I want to talk about the Orange Kryptonite. You became very possessive while exposed to it, particularly when it came to me. Do you think that maybe it was your subconscious desire for a relationship with me, that drove that?" the hero pouted slightly as she lowered herself to the floor, seemingly no longer comfortable standing, and considered her response

"It's logical. I mean, why else would I get so possessive over you? I know we're best friends, but I would've fought Alex - my  _sister_ \- to the death to keep you, and that's not something you'd do for just a friend. I think you could be right" Lena was once again impressed with the logical answer, even when it was spoken with a slow, airy tone. She jotted some more notes down, watching in her periphery as the blonde lifted her cape to her face, and rubbed her cheek on it, muttering about how soft and smooth it felt.

Chuckling to herself, she moved towards the door of the containment unit and stepped inside. Kara's eyes met hers immediately, and she smiled lovingly at the CEO, patting the ground beside her. Lena lowered herself down next to the hero, and was somehow completely unsurprised when the blonde's hand reached up and pet her hair. The slow rhythm of each stroke was calming, and Lena felt her eyes droop slightly at the sensation. Kara giggled

"Just like a kitten" she muttered, as she pushed her fingertips deeper into the dark brown mass, and let her nails gently scratch at the CEO's scalp. Lena would have protested against the comparison, but it just felt so  _nice_. Kara managed to ruin the moment by pushing forward and burying her face into her friend's hair

"Kara, darling, what're you doing?" 

"Your hair smells nice. And it's so  _soft_ " she replied, as she leaned away and continued the gentle scalp massage. Lena chuckled and wrote 'highly tactile' into her notebook.

She would have to end this experiment soon, she knew that. She couldn't keep National City's hero in a dopey stupor just because it was highly amusing, and the scalp massage was kinda nice. Plus, she didn't know what would happen if the exposure continued for too long, especially when it was clear that the longer Kara was exposed, the dopier she became. She sighed as the blonde's other hand gently poked a finger into her cheek

"What're you doing, now?" the other woman shrugged, as the offending finger continued to softly prod against the soft skin

"Looked squishy, I was just testing" Lena raised an eyebrow as she eyed the hero sideways. She was still grinning, as one hand played with brown locks, and the other poked a 'squishy' cheek. After allowing the blonde another moment to enjoy herself, Lena finally stood, not missing the way Kara's bottom lip jutted out into her signature pout. She shook her head with a soft laugh as she made her way out of the unit and closed the door behind her. Kara remained on the floor, pouting further as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. 

"Calm down, Supergirl, no need to pout. I think it's best that we end this session, so that you can eat your potstickers" Kara perked up immediately, and nodded quickly. Going through the motions of their usual wind-down - albeit far more calmly than usual - Lena waited for the Green K to take effect before she shut the vents off, and returned to the chamber door. Kara remained in her previous position, her head tilted in confusion as her eyebrows furrowed. She became a rambling, nervous mess when Lena appeared at her side

"Lena, hi, um, yeah, hi. So...uh, that happened. And you know,  _all_ of the things...yay. So, um, now you know, and we should probably talk, about, like  _everything_  I just said, and...err..." Lena rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder to cease her anxious babbling, as she chuckled at the usually stoic hero's outburst.

"Calm down, Kara. Yes, I now know 'the things', and yes, we need to talk about it; but I want you fully recovered before we worry about any of that. So go get your potstickers and rest on the sunbed. We'll go through the test questions, and then we can arrange a time where we can sit down and hash this all out, ok?" Kara nodded as she took Lena's proffered hand and made for the food table. Lena shook her head with a smile as she watched the blonde's plate practically overflow with junk food, before the other woman ambled over to the sunbed and made herself comfortable. 

She made the mistake of casually suggesting that Kara just wrap a slice of pizza around a couple of potstickers to save time, as she returned to her desk; and was startled by the blonde's sudden exclamation of 'Holy Rao, that's awesome!', which came around a mouthful of what would come to be known as 'Potsticker Pizza'. Calming herself from the sudden start, she began to arrange a blank page to write the answers to the test questions, while Kara gorged herself on her new favorite food

* * *

It was two days before they had time to talk about the revelations that came of the Blue Kryptonite experiment, but the pair easily slipped into their usual easy conversation, and Lena was glad of that. She'd been worried that there would be awkwardness when the time came; but Kara's easy smile and usual nervous rambling kept the mood light. 

Kara allowed, and even encouraged, Lena's natural curiosity when the brunette asked about Krypton, and happily answered every question the CEO asked. She nearly burst into tears when Lena asked her to teach her some Kryptonese, and dragged the woman into a comfortable hug as she tried to calm herself. 

The pair didn't part after that, instead simply shifting into a more comfortable position; as Lena rested against the hero's chest, while Kara leaned back against the arm of her couch. They had decided that Kara's warm, homey apartment was the best place to talk; as it was comfortable and away from the general public. They didn't want anyone to overhear the conversation, after all. 

When it came time for Lena to leave, it was far harder than usual. The conversations they'd had throughout the night had lead them to bond in a way that they hadn't before; they had so much in common that they grew to understand each other on a level that no one else could match. It made it far harder from them to part, as Kara lead the CEO to the door, holding her hand all the while. They hadn't broached the subject of their feelings for one another, opting to focus on one thing at a time, but they had made a date for the following week, and that was enough for now. 

Lena turned to the reporter as they reached the door, and gently tucked a blonde lock behind the hero's ear

"Goodnight, Supergirl" Kara smiled softly at the brunette, as she inched slightly closer. She knew that this wasn't what tonight was about, but she'd been thinking about how the CEO's soft lips would feel against hers all night, and she figured there was no harm in testing her luck. The way Lena leaned in slightly at the same time, told her she wouldn't be refused

"Goodnight, Miss Luthor" She breathed, as she closed the distance. It was simple, and sweet, and Kara couldn't think of a time where she'd enjoyed a kiss even half as much. Lena would've agreed, if she weren't too busy memorizing the feeling of her best friend's lips, as they moved against each other slowly. 

Parting from the kiss, they each laughed shyly as they promised to see each other again the next day, when Kara would undergo another Kryptonite test. The effects of the Blue Kryptonite were harmless enough that Kara didn't need much time to recuperate, and Lena agreed that it should be alright to go ahead with the next round. They smiled softly at each other as the door closed behind the CEO. Kara found that she couldn't wait for tomorrow

* * *

Lena waited for Kara with an excited air encompassing her entire being. She couldn't wait to see her favorite blonde, especially after the sweet kiss they'd shared at the end of the night. Not that she was expecting more kisses - this was a testing facility, where important experiments were being carried out to ensure Supergirl's safety in the future, after all - but she wouldn't exactly mind if she happened to steal a quick one. 

She smiled broadly as she heard the woman's boots hit the ground outside, and practically skipped to the door to meet her. Turns out she needn't have worried about stealing a kiss, as Kara's first action upon landing, was to pull her flush against the super suit, and plant a fresh kiss - slightly more heated than last night's - onto her waiting mouth. 

"Sorry, I couldn't stop thinking about it all day" the hero chuckled as she released the brunette to scratch at the back of her own head. Lena cleared her throat slightly as she willed the blush to subside.

"It's fine, I've been the same, if I'm honest." she shrugged, enjoying the giggle that it elicited from her friend

"Good to know we're on the same page" Kara smiled, as Lena nodded and grasped her hand. Leading the hero to the containment chamber, she glanced at the blonde; who appeared to read her mind, as she nodded and dislodged her hand from Lena's to enter the chamber. 

Collecting the newest sample from her desk, Lena made her way around the unit to begin the next test. After dropping the specimen into the drawer, she stepped back to her desk and recorded the next clip

"Beginning Kryptonite test four; using Indigo Kryptonite." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you will notice that I didn't go over the answers to the test questions in this one. It's because I feel that the answers would simply be a rewording of what was already said throughout the chapter, so there's not really any need to double-dip. Lena asked pretty much everything she needed to ask while Kara was under the effects of the Kryptonite, anyway, so you can guess what the answers would be.
> 
> I've used 'kitten' as a nickname for Lena before, and I just wanted to clarify why I think that suits her so perfectly. So these are the reasons why Lena Luthor is a kitten:
> 
> Acts tough, but is a total softie underneath  
> Loves sunny spots (wherever Kara is)  
> Enjoys curling up with someone warm (Kara)  
> Isn't afraid to show that she has a definite favorite (Kara, duh)  
> Likes head scratches, as per my decision when writing this chapter
> 
> Comment responses:
> 
> KMcG: that tab is open in my browser, and I will be exploring some of the canon forms throughout the fic. However, this is ultimately meant to be a fun and interesting way to develop a SuperCorp relationship, and a lot of the canon versions don't really fit with what I'm going for. That's pretty much the whole reason I'm staying away from the canon
> 
> Navient: by now, you know the answer to your question ☺️
> 
> LonlyWanderer: You'll just have to wait and see, on that front. I don't want to give anything away, but I've already got at least 3 parts to this series in production, so there are going to be plenty of opportunities for Kara to experience weird transformations 
> 
> Everyone else: thanks for your support! ☺️


	5. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl's emotions become unstable under the effects of Indigo Kryptonite. Lena is left thirsty when one particular mood takes the hero

The first time Lena considers cutting the Indigo test short, is when Supergirl begins bouncing excitedly around the test chamber, while tears streamed freely down her face.

Opting to silently watch the hero instead, she’s quite sure every emotion a person can experience is put on display, as the blonde’s mood cycles rapidly through excitement, joy, and sadness, before finally settling on some odd mixture of elation and hysterical sobbing. 

Sensitivity.

The second time she thinks of ending the experiment early, is when the hero’s mood suddenly flips to anger, and she begins pounding the ground hard enough to crack the concrete, despite the presence of multiple red sunlamps.

Grazing her fingers over the lead-lined pouch on her hip, she relaxes in the knowledge that she has a backup plan, if the raging Kryptonian manages to break through the glass partition, and turns her anger onto the closest human.

The third time she wants to cut the trial short, is when it becomes apparent that arousal is next in line for the moody blonde. It’s a sort of morbid fascination that leads her to simply watch, as the hero trails her hands up the insides of her own thighs, while whimpering needily.

Lena slams her palm onto the Green K release button when Kara's hands disappear beneath a cherry red skirt.

Her mouth is dry, all the moisture disappearing to take residence in her underwear; and she finds herself glad that she has so much respect for the blonde. She may not have pushed the button if it were anyone else

When the green haze clears, a mortified hero is revealed; cheeks blazing red as her mouth gapes, her eyes widened to the point of being almost comical. Neither look at each other; Lena instead focusing on where her hand still rests atop the button she'd just pushed, Kara staring at a point on the ground several feet away. 

The air is pregnant with embarrassment, as each woman desperately tries to think of a way to ease the tension. Neither is successful, as they remain silent, hoping that time will ease the awkwardness of the situation. 

Eventually, Lena manages to recover enough to look at the blonde, and is startled to find tears in the other woman's downcast eyes. Moving to the door, she decides that action is likely a better option than words right now. What do you even say to the woman who nearly masturbated in front of you?

* * *

Kara stiffens when the CEO's arms wrap around her, but it passes quickly as she begins to let go of her embarrassment. Lena had said once before that she'd understand any odd occurrences caused by the various forms of Kryptonite, and she hoped that the promise was extended to this highly uncomfortable situation. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, she wills herself to push past the uneasiness.

* * *

When the pair feel as if they can look at each other without blushing madly, they break apart; Lena pulling at the blonde's hand as she leads her directly to the food table, citing 'food fixes everything' as her reasoning. Kara chuckles at that, she'd said something similar to the woman months ago

When the hero is situated on her sunbed with a plate full of Potsticker Pizza, Lena wheels her simple office chair over to the blonde, and opens her notebook as she sits. It's likely the longest the pair have been in the same place without speaking more than three words, but she's still not entirely sure what to say, and is hoping that Kara will be the one to break the silence.

* * *

Kara had no idea what she could say, assuming that 'the Kryptonite made me do it' was sorta implied. It was rare that she was left speechless, but she figured that nearly fingering herself in front of her best friend was a valid reason to stay quiet.

* * *

Finally growing tired of the awkward silence, Lena cleared her throat. Asking the simple test questions may help ease the heavy atmosphere they found themselves in. Hopefully, it would also distract her from the looped replay of Kara's hands slipping under her own skirt, that was playing in her mind

"So, tell me what happened in there, how did you feel?" Supergirl's cheeks immediately reddened, as she quickly shoved a slice of Potsicker-topped pizza into her mouth. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts, and shoving food into her face gave her time. Swallowing harshly, she explained

"Well, I felt everything. I don't think there was a single feeling that wasn't covered there, really. At first I was really excited, because I'm here with you, and that's my favorite place to be. Then I was all overjoyed, because I got a kiss and everything.

Then, I felt really sad, because I started thinking about how my family and friends talk about you. After that it was a mixture of really happy, and really sad; because I get to kiss you - which is awesome - but I know that Alex in particular will pitch a fit if we get serious and come out with a relationship. 

That made me angry, because I should be able to rely on my sister to be there for me, and accept the person I want to be with. But I already know that as long as that person is you, she won't. Somehow that lead to me thinking about kissing you in front of her, just to irritate her, and that ended up getting heated, and, well...y'know" She blushed as her voice trailed off to mingle with the sound of Lena's pen scratching at the notebook. 

Lena  _really_ wanted to ask the blonde to describe that particular thought, in high detail; but it wasn't necessary for the tests, so she stayed quiet.

"And how about physically? Anything noteworthy there?" Supergirl mulled over her answer as she slowly chewed another mouthful of greasy food.

"Well, when I felt happy, I felt energetic; like my body didn't want to sit still. When I got sad, I felt physically lethargic. I could feel how tense my body was when I was angry, and...and I really don't want to explain the last bit" Her head hung low as she tried to hide the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks. Lena saw it anyway, but decided not to mention it. It's not like she could deny the heat in her own cheeks.

"Ok, did you feel like you were in control? For example, when you were angry, do you think you would've turned on someone if they got too close, or could you hold it back?"

"I'm pretty sure I had absolutely no control in that moment. I mean, if I did, you wouldn't have had to press that button." Lena couldn't help it, as her mind drifted to thoughts of what might have happened, if she had of entered the containment area when the blonde became aroused. 

Kara had always had an effect on her, but the recent change of dynamic between the pair, and the future possibilities it brought, made it far harder to control the desire that crept up on her, whenever the blonde was around. It didn't help that it had been an embarrassingly long time since she'd taken someone to bed. Months of frustration were beginning to catch up with her.

"Alright, so if I had of stepped into the chamber when you were angry, do you think you would have hurt me?" she could feel the blush on her cheeks, she had very nearly said some other, far more crude, words in place of 'angry' and 'hurt'

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Which I hate. The other forms we've tested were crappy, but I think I hate this one the most; because I don't know if I would've been able to keep myself from hurting you. I'm glad you didn't come in" She smiled sadly at the CEO, before her brow furrowed in confusion at the bright blush which stained the woman's cheeks. 

"Lena, why're you so blush-y?" The brunette's pen slipped on the page as she registered the question. There were very few options for getting out of this without making a fool of herself, so she quickly decided to face the embarrassment head-on. She took a deep breath, and held her head high, as she confidently answered

"I was thinking about what might have happened if I had of approached you when you were turned-on" It took a full two seconds for Kara to properly comprehend the answer, and she choked on the mouthful of pizza she'd just bitten into. If she weren't internally dying of mortification, Lena might have giggled. She also might have noticed how quickly Supergirl recovered from her coughing fit, or that her eyes had taken on a more predatory gleam.

She wasn't expecting her notebook to suddenly fly across the room, nor did she anticipate being yanked from her seat and situated in the blonde's lap. Not that she was complaining; especially when soft, insistent lips met hers. Draping her arms over the hero's shoulders, she decided to simply relax into the kiss. This was likely a result of the residual effects of the Kryptonite, that hadn't quite left the woman's system yet. 

Plus, Supergirl was one hell of a kisser

Logically speaking, she knew they should stop. This was  _way_ too fast,  _way_ too soon, even with how long they'd known each other. On a more base level, she really loved the way Kara's lips molded to hers, and she was more than reluctant to end it. Luckily, Kara took the responsible path, and pulled away from the kiss, pressing her forehead against the CEO's as they both panted.

Much as she appreciated the move, Lena could have just as easily slapped the blonde for stopping. Taking a few calming breaths, she leaned away from the hero, and looked into darkened blue eyes

"Well, that was unexpected" Kara smiled shyly in response, as she wrapped her arms a little tighter around the CEO, and dragged her into a comfortable embrace

"Sorry, Lena. You talking about it made me think about it, and I just needed to kiss you" she shrugged, as the brunette buried her nose into blonde tresses.

"You don't have to apologise, you dork. I like kissing you, so feel free to kiss me whenever you want" Kara grinned as the CEO pressed soft lips to her temple. 

They sat in silence for a while, Lena still straddling the blonde's lap as they enjoyed just being close to each other. Lena could feel the Kryptonian's hand gently rubbing at her back, the repetitive motion soothing the desire which had wound her up moments ago, as her entire body relaxed. She heard Kara's soft chuckle of 'definitely a kitten', and pouted into the blonde's neck, who in turn laughed freely. 

"Is there anything else you'd like to add to the notes? When I find my notebook, that is" Kara laughed softly as she shook her head, and held the brunette a little closer. Lena was puzzled when she suddenly heard a muffled ringtone that was neither hers nor Kara's, and was amused when the blonde grumbled in frustration

"Why now? Why when I'm getting nice cuddles and kisses? Ugh!" Lena found herself suddenly raised into the air, as Kara stood from the sunbed, not removing Lena from her lap; content to let the brunette wrap her legs around a slim waist. Lena watched as the blonde bent her leg up to meet her hand, and retrieved a phone from her boot. She didn't bother to put Lena down as she answered the call, instead using breaks in the conversation to press light kisses to the brunette's shoulder and neck, as the CEO tried her hardest not to giggle at the feather-light touch.

After a string of yes's, no's and uh-huh's, Kara ended the call with a sigh, and Lena knew that their time together was coming to a close. Kara pressed one last kiss to the CEO's lips as she gently placed her back on the ground, whispering 'I have to go' against plump flesh, before she flew out the door. 

Lena sighed. It had to be important, for the DEO to call Supergirl in on one of her off days, and she felt a little guilty that she wanted to keep Kara all to herself. Sighing once more, she trudges off in the direction she saw her notebook fly in earlier.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The night of their date came faster than either woman was prepared for, and both found themselves unexpectedly nervous. 

Lena was trying on her sixth outfit for the night; all others either 'too much' or 'not enough'. The combination of black skinny jeans, and a dark green blouse, coupled with black heels and a leather jacket seemed promising though; as she looked herself over once more. As she tried to decide what to do with her hair, her phone sounded off from the dresser, alerting her to a message. 

**Kara: Are you nervous? Because I'm really nervous. Should I be nervous?**

Lena chuckled; only Kara could manage to ramble through text. She sat on her bed as she wrote out her response

**Lena: I am. Which is weird, because it's not like we've never had a meal together before**

**Kara: I know right! Plus, we've made out already, shouldn't that make it easier?**

**Lena: You'd think. I don't think I've ever put so much thought into how to do my hair!**

**Kara: Down. Definitely down. I love it down =)**

**Lena: Alright, just for you xx**

**Kara: See you soon? xxxxx**

**Lena: Definitely xx**

The steady stream of texting came to a close, and Lena found herself feeling far more calm. Tousling her hair as she looked in the mirror, she decided Kara was right, down was best. Grabbing her purse, she made her way down to her town car. No harm in being a little early. 

* * *

Neither woman was fond of 'fancy' restaurants; Kara because she felt out of place, Lena because she felt obliged to act the part her mother had taught her long ago. This made it far easier for the pair to decide where to eat, and Lena was glad for that small reprieve. With everything that was going on; running L-Corp, CatCo and the Kryptonite tests, Lena often found herself rather exhausted, so having one thing just be easy was wonderful.

She was waiting for Kara outside the restaurant - a new Thai place that had recently opened - and she fiddled with her nails in nervous anticipation. She was early, and time felt like it was truly dragging as she checked her watch for the millionth time since she’d arrived. A gentle hand on her bicep drew her attention to the blonde at her side

Kara was wearing a floral dress, which stopped just below the knee. A shallow v-cut neckline dipped into her cleavage, nothing too revealing, just classy. A yellow blazer with matching flats topped the look off, and Lena was smitten.

It was simple, nothing too flashy, but Kara looked stunning; especially with her hair flowing freely around her shoulders. Lena momentarily worried about the Supergirl issue, with Kara's hair down, but it evaporated when Kara sent her a reassuring smile.

”Did you wait long?” Lena nearly missed the question for her blatant ogling

”N-no, only a few minutes. Shall we go in?” She extended her hand to the now giggling hero, who interlaced their fingers immediately. 

The restaurant was homey, with plenty of artwork adorning the cream coloured walls. Each table was covered with black cloth, and set with shining silverware, with a carafe of water. It was classy without being obnoxious, and Lena found herself impressed, as the waiter lead them to their table. Their seats were sat at opposite ends of the small table, a fact which apparently didn't sit well with the blonde, as she quickly shuffled her chair around to sit beside Lena, who chuckled as she reached for the hero's hand. 

The couple were only vaguely aware of the waiter hovering at the edge of the table, extending menus to them, as they looked into each other's eyes over the scant space between them. It took the man clearing his throat loudly - smirking all the while - for the women to turn their gazes to him. (He was secretly proud that he'd managed to maintain the lovebird's attention for long enough to recite the specials, before they returned to staring longingly at each other.)

They talked about all manner of things - apart from Supergirl and Kryptonite tests, of course - and were lost in a conversation about Lena's last trip to the Louvre when the waiter returned to take their drink orders.

"He seems awfully smirk-y, don't you think?" Kara whispered as the clearly amused waiter sauntered off to his next table. 

"He's probably seen this a thousand times; a couple on their first date, always holding hands or staring at each other. He's probably trying to guess how our night will end" Lena shrugged, as she took a sip of water. 

"Hmm, that's true. I hope he's not thinking that we'll...y'know" Kara blushed as she took a great interest in the hem of the tablecloth. Lena chuckled

"I'd say he's probably already made a guess at who's house we'll end up at, darling. Sorry to burst your bubble" She giggled as she poked at the blonde's cheek. Cheek-poking had become somewhat of a running joke, since the Blue Kryptonite test.

"That's just rude. It's our first date, no need to get all...ahead of ourselves, or anything"

"Says the woman who dragged me into her lap for a full-blown make-out session the day after we agreed to this date" Lena casually responded over the top of her water glass. The waiter returned with their drinks before the blonde could answer, but Lena could see the strange mixture of mortification and pleasant nostalgia playing across her face. Deciding she could get away with being a little cheeky, she leaned across the table towards the blonde when the waiter disappeared again

"How do  _you_ want our night to end, Kara?" Lena purred as Kara immediately went silent, and blushed profusely. Lena didn't miss the way her pupils dilated to the point where her eyes were nearly black, either.

"Oh, I see. So  _that's_ how you want it to go, hmm?" She smirked, and Kara happened to catch the action. Realizing Lena was just trying to get a rise out of her, she decided two can play at that game. The brunette's now smoldering eyes went wide with shock when she felt a hand against her thigh, far too high up to be considered publicly decent. 

Prior to their decision to date, Kara had always remained a silent, blushing mess whenever Lena became flirtatious or cheeky, and she was thoroughly stunned by the challenging smirk the blonde was currently aiming at her. Kara's fingertips traced across the inseam of the black jeans, inching higher, while her gaze never wavered from the firm lock they had on Lena's 

Stifling a frustrated groan when Kara's hand disappeared as the waiter drew closer, Lena almost chugged her entire glass of wine. Kara giggled as she placed her order, and the waiter seemed way too pleased with himself. 

As the night progressed, skin contact returned to being relatively innocent; and conversation turned to the future, as the couple got to know each others aspirations and dreams. Lena had never met someone whose goals aligned so perfectly with her own, and she wondered if maybe she and Kara were predestined to be together. 

* * *

When the date drew to a close, Lena walked Kara back to her apartment, just so they could spend some more time together. The pair readily agreed that it was the best date either had ever been on, and had arranged a second one by the time they reached Kara's front door. The air was thick with tension as the couple said their goodbyes, and Kara seemed more shy than Lena had ever seen her. Deciding that it would be down to her to take the lead, she stepped closer to the blonde.

"Let me know when you're ready for another test, ok?" Kara nodded as her cheeks reddened

"Is it ok if I kiss you?" the blonde giggled

"Lena, I think we're past the point of asking, don't you?" she responded as she closed the short distance between them. They were nose-to-nose now, sharing the same breath as the tension in the air wound tighter. Lena finally pushed forward to capture Kara's lips with her own, and the blonde responded without hesitation; wrapping her arms around the brunette to bring their bodies flush together. Lena wasn't sure if it was the wine, or the taste of Kara's lips; but she suddenly realized that if she weren't so damn exhausted, she wouldn't mind it if they skipped the waiting

She pushed the hero against the door, as her hands found the Kryptonian's hips and held them in place. Her tongue swiped against Kara's lips, and she was happy to be accepted with an equally eager tongue. Her pelvis was pressed against the blonde's, and she was hyper-aware of the way it moved slightly with each swipe of their greedy tongues. Kara seemed to be in the same boat, as a desperate whimper escaped her throat. It was enough to make Lena drip with arousal, but she was _so_ tired, and she didn't want it to be like this. When the time comes, she wants it to be perfect, because Kara deserves that; and an -albeit  _very_ pleasant - groping against the door really didn't cut it. 

Pulling away from Kara's lips was one of the most difficult things she'd ever done, but she was glad she did. Even if a certain blonde was now pouting at her.

"You deserve better than to be felt-up in a hallway, Kara. I'm sorry I took it so far, I think the wine has gone straight to my head. I'll head off now" She tried to pull away, but the blonde's grip held firm. Lena was a little confused about the scowl the woman was now sporting

"First, don't blame the wine for wanting to be close to me, because that will make me feel like you only find me attractive when you've been drinking - don't look at me like that, I know it's not true, but you know I have a lot of insecurities. Secondly, I don't even know why we're waiting!

We've known each other for, like, two years. You know stuff about me that even Alex doesn't know, and I'm pretty sure I know more about you than literally  _anyone_ else on this planet; how much better can we get to know each other? 'Cause I'm pretty sure the things we don't know about each other, can only be learned in the bedroom.

I  _love_ you Lena, and I'm happy to wait if that's what you want, but I'm gonna have to put my foot down about the heavy make-out sessions until you're ready. Because I can't handle all this stimulation, and there's not a vibrator on Earth that can ease the tension. So, no hands-y gropey-ness until you're ready to go all the way. I'm too impatient for that" The blonde finally finished, seemingly unaware of the only sentence in the entire tirade that had glared out at Lena like a sore thumb

"Not even one? I know our technology is a little behind, but there's not even  _one_ vibrator that works for you?" Kara's hands immediately covered her blushing face, as a muffled 'of course that's the part you heard' made it's way to Lena's ears, and she chuckled softly as she gently eased the blonde's hands away from her face.

"No, I heard it all. But that was the only part I could use to stop you being angry at me. Dates are there to help people figure out their chemistry for the long-term, Kara, not just for sex. That's why we tend to go on a few before we actually go to bed, and that's why I want to do this right, because I don't want some short-lived fling. We've only been on one date, Kara, we have plenty of time for the sexy stuff. If the stimulation is too much for you, then I'll try my very hardest to keep my hands to myself..."

"I'd prefer you didnt..."

"...you're a deceptively cheeky little thing, aren't you? Anyway, I'm sorry for getting you all worked up, without helping you wind down, ok? But I want things to be special when the time comes, because you deserve that. You deserve all the candles and roses and chocolates and bubble-baths and Barry Manilow. And I want give that to you, so can you please wait just a little while?

I want us to take a break from the K testing after this next round, so we can both recuperate for a while; and during that time, I hope we can start to explore more physical stuff. But can you please wait a little while, just until we're all relaxed and ready?" She tucked a stray blonde lock behind the hero's ear as she watched the woman pout

* * *

Kara could see that Lena was exhausted, and part of her reluctance was about not disappointing the hero with the age-old 'I'm tired' line. She knew the brunette wasn't lying when she said she wanted it to be special, but that was only part of the real issue. She sighed, she felt horrible for coming off as pushy, when Lena was trying so hard to do everything right by her

* * *

"How can I be grumpy with you, when you're being all romantic? That's not fair." Lena chuckled as her thumb traced the curve of the hero's cheekbone

"I'm sorry I'm making you wait. But it'll be worth it, I promise"

"I know, I do. I'm just particularly sensitive to touch, and that's really frustrating. I'm sorry if I was being pushy." Kara leaned forward to rest her head on the brunette's shoulder

"You're not, I can assure you. Just wait a little while for me. I want to do this right, and I don't want all the stresses of work and these K tests to be hanging over us when we get to it. So please don't be grumpy at me" she replied as she snuffled into the golden mane just below her nose

"I'm not grumpy, and I get it. But no groping in the meantime." Lena chuckled

"Alright, no groping; but for the record, you started it"

"How did  _I_ start it?" Kara practically screeched, as she reeled back to shoot the brunette a look of shock

"You're the one who got all touchy after the Indigo test." Kara blushed again and gently nudged the now giggling brunette's shoulder, pouting all the while.

"Least I'm not an adorable little kitten. Goodnight, Lena." The blonde snickered as she super-sped inside. Lena only smiled as she turned to leave

"Goodnight, Kara"

* * *

* * *

* * *

It was another week before Lena found herself waiting for her best friend's arrival at the testing facility. They hadn't seen each other since their date, but they'd kept in near constant contact since then, which wasn't unusual, but their messages had a considerably more flirty feel to them, which made Lena smile. Kara had a surprisingly dirty mind, despite being outwardly prudish, and Lena loved that she had access to a part of Kara that no one else even knew about.

She was so busy smiling at the borderline devious texts Kara had sent her, that she didn't hear cherry-red boots hit the ground, and was startled when strong arms encircled her waist from behind. Taking a moment to collect herself after the start, she tilted her head to steal a kiss from the hero that held her close, before turning in her arms. 

"Hi"

"Hey, Lena. I missed you"

"I missed you too, darling. How was your week?"

"Eh, the usual; work, capers, eat, sleep, repeat. Although, Alex has started to ask about where I'm going when I ask for days off, so I'll have to keep an eye on that. How about you?" Lena shrugged

"Same, really. I bounce between CatCo and L-Corp, then work on the database when I get home. I really have missed you, though. I would've far preferred to be snuggled up watching Netflix with you, than doing any of that." She pouted, and Kara visibly melted. 

"You're too cute, kitten. I would've loved that too, I promise. But, we can make up for it" Lena's eyebrow raised before she let out a startled squeak, as Kara raised them both into the air. She leaned back until she was floating on her back, and arranged Lena to be carefully cradled against her chest. Lena was surprisingly comfortable, despite her fear of flying, and snuggled into the hero's chest. Kara hummed

"We should get a couch in here."

"A couch? Why?" 

"Hmm, why not? Think about it, this is the only place in National City where we can both go, without anyone knowing where we are. It's like our own little Fortress of Solitude..."

"Our own what? 'Fortress of Solitude'? Is that the name of some emo band's album?" Kara couldn't help but burst into laughter at that

"No, kitten. It's the name of a place that Superman goes to think. Although, it would make a great emo album name." Kara chuckled

"Sounds good, but I must vehemently refuse to give it a ridiculous name" Kara nodded her agreement as the pair slipped into a short, comfortable silence. Lena eventually broke it, as she raised her head to look into the Kryptonian's eyes

"You'd really want to make this a place just for us?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I mean, Alex tends to barge in at my place, assassins do the same at your place; work is far too public, and people will get suspicious if Lena Luthor and Supergirl are seen sneaking around together. Why not have this place just for us?" Kara shrugged

"Kara, it's a dirty old warehouse"

"So? We can do it up nice. Have some carpet laid, build a little kitchen area, maybe even get cable. It would be all open plan and spacious, even with my little containment unit over there." Kara gestured around as she spoke, and Lena could visualize the comfortable space with ease. 

"I think I'd like that. And, once we're done with all the tests, we can have the chamber dismantled. No need to keep it if t isn't being used." She mused

"So, why don't we do it? It's hard to get a moment alone with you, without worrying about people showing up and ruining our time together, so why don't we make this our space? Then, we can meet up here sometimes and just snuggle, or kiss, or whatever else we might want to do without being disturbed. What do you say?"

"I say it's a lovely idea, and maybe we can work on it when we take a break from testing?" Kara nodded as she set them back on the ground. They spent another few minutes simply enjoying one another's warm embrace, stealing kisses occasionally, before they broke apart to focus of the latest Kryptonite test.

"What colour are we playing with today, Miss Luthor?" Kara asked, as they walked hand-in-hand towards the large cubicle

"That would be Violet, Supergirl."

"Ooh, fancy." Lena's eyebrow raised

"Well, according to the books I've read on human history, violet, and other shades of purple tend to be associated with royalty. I wonder if I'm gonna become a pompous ass?" she wondered aloud as she stepped into the chamber and closed the door. Lena chuckled as she pressed the intercom button to let the blonde hear her response

"From what I've read of Kryptonian history, the House of El were essentially royalty; making you a princess, and giving you enough reason to be a pompous ass anyway" Kara poked her tongue out in response

"Careful, Supergirl. I don't know where that tongue's been, but I definitely know where I want it" Before they started dating, the crude line would have rendered Kara a stammering mess, but Lena was once again caught off-guard by the blonde's secretly filthy mind

"Should I kneel, or do you want me to lift you?" All she could do was gape, as the blonde's lips formed into a haughty smirk. Deciding to let a playful glare do all the talking, she turned to the lead-lined box that held the Violet Kryptonite, and slid it into the drawer. Glancing at Kara, she saw that the victorious grin was still plastered on her face, and she shoved the drawer inwards without waiting for the usual nod signal

Returning to the mic on her desk, she made the last recording of this round of tests.

"Beginning Kryptonite test five; using Violet Kryptonite." 


	6. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Kryptonite has a particularly hilarious effect on Supergirl. Lena finds herself suddenly wanting to get a puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this part of the series! Boo! 
> 
> But the second part is already in the works, yay!
> 
> Stay tuned for 'The Classy Woman's Kryptonite'
> 
> FYI, this chapter is entirely ridiculous

At first, nothing appeared to happen when Kara was exposed to the Violet Kryptonite. But as Lena watched, the blonde’s face twisted into a grimace, and her hands raised to her head.

A groan alerted Lena to the presence of pain, and she reached for the Green K release button. She stilled when the hero’s pain appeared to subside, and she pulled her hands away from her head

Lena’s eyebrow raised when an extra pair of ears was revealed. A pair of  _animal_ ears. They were floppy, and covered in golden fur. Lena’s distanced examination came to a close when the blonde grunted again, this time clutching at the back of her skirt.

Lena’s other eyebrow immediately shot-up to greet the first, as a bushy tail was revealed moments after the trembling blonde’s hands lifted away from the area. 

Fluffy, and covered with the same golden fur as the newly revealed ears, Lena instantly recognized the features of a Labrador. Which happened to be her favorite breed of dog. She held back a giggle

Kara yelped as the rest of her body started to shift, her legs shortening, and face elongating as it sprouted the same yellow hair as her tail and ears. When the transformation finished, Lena was greeted with the sight of a particularly disgruntled looking Labrador retriever.

She tried to stifle her laughter, she really did; but the whole idea of Kara becoming the physical embodiment of the animal she most closely represented, was absolutely hilarious. She was bent over, clutching her stomach; with tears of laughter rolling down her face, in short order.

After the laughter finally ebbed to a finish, she turned back to the Super hound, who was somehow managing to scowl at her, and she immediately started laughing again.

* * *

_This is ridiculous._ Kara thought as she watched the CEO laugh at her predicament. But she couldn't bring herself to be truly angry; not when Lena looked so beautiful in her joy.

* * *

Finally managing to get a hold of herself, Lena wandered to the door and stepped inside to properly examine the transformed hero. She brushed the tears away from her eyes, as she knelt down beside the hero, whose eyes followed every mood she made. 

There didn't appear to be anything out of place, apart from the obvious, and Lena couldn't help but reach forward and tangle her fingers into the dog's soft fur. Soon enough, Kara had relaxed into the gentle petting, and her tail brushed the floor behind her in appreciation. Lena giggled again, as she rushed forward to envelop the hound in a hug. 

She couldn't help but tease the poor woman

"Who's a good girl? You are, you are" She cooed as the overgrown pup's eyes narrowed into a glare. She giggled when the Kara dog pounced on her, and began licking her face enthusiastically

"Gah! No! Kara stop! I'll vent the Green K, I promise, just stop licking my face, you weirdo!" the super dog stopped, and sent a pointed look at the still giggling brunette; who eventually made her way back to the desk, and hit the button

Minutes later, Kara stood in her true form, arms crossed over her chest as she glared heartily at the CEO

"I can't believe you let it go on that long" she grumbled, when the snickering brunette returned to her side

"Oh come on, you make an adorable puppy! Labrador's are my favorite, by the way. And you're just so cute!" She teased, as she poked at the Kryptonian's cheek. Kara grabbed at the offending appendage

"Ask your stupid questions, kitten" She grumbled, as she shuffled the CEO out of the chamber

"Sure thing,  _pup_ " Kara groaned. She broke off to collect her plate of potsticker pizza, while Lena collected the notebook, and they met at the sunbed; where Lena had rolled her office chair, and sat down sporting a massive grin

"So, how did you feel during your trans- _fur_ -mation?" Kara groaned at the horrible pun, as Lena giggled

"The transformation part kinda hurt, but aside from that, same as always" she shrugged, as she stuffed the pizza into her mouth

"And how about physically? Anything  _hounding_ you in that department" Kara rolled her eyes. Seems the brunette has no intention of dropping the dog puns anytime soon

"No, I just felt different there, y'know, like my whole body had transformed into a dog" she groused

"Naw, sweetheart, do you need me to  _fetch_ you anything?" Kara simply glared, which caused the brunette to burst into another fit of giggles.

"You're mean, Lena Luthor" she pouted

"Oh c'mon, Kara, as if you wouldn't be laughing your butt off if the same happened to me" the brunette raised an eyebrow, and Kara conceded without argument

"That's true. I think if it were you, you'd turn into one of those long-hair cats they use in the cat shows. All fluffy black fur and beautiful green eyes" Lena smiled

"Here I am making terrible puns, and you find a way to make my heart all fluttery. I'm sorry I've been teasing you; but if it makes you feel any better, you really are a good girl" Kara groaned as the brunette laughed. When she composed herself again, she asked the final question

"Nothing else to add?" 

"What, no dog pun?" Kara grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest

"I think I made plenty, don't you? Although I can keep going, if you want" Lena smiled

"No, no, I'm good. Nothing else to report, just what I've already said." She was barely looking at the brunette, and Lena almost felt bad for teasing the blonde.  _Almost_. Deciding to make amends, she placed the notebook on the floor by her chair, and and slipped into the hero's lap

"I'm sorry I teased, darling. But you have to admit, it was kinda funny. Should've taken a picture" She trailed off, and the blonde dug her fingers into the woman's sides as revenge. Lena couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly as the Kryptonian tickled her mercilessly. Kara couldn't bring herself to stay grumpy at the brunette, it  _was_ a hilarious turn of events after all. Slowing her tickling fingers to a stop, she pulled the CEO close to her, and the pair enjoyed the comfortable embrace.

"Lena, can we finish up for the day? I just want to spend some time snuggling you, is that ok?" 

"That's fine, love. It's been a  _ruff_ day, after all" Kara groaned again as Lena giggled and nuzzled into the blonde's neck

* * *

In the weeks that followed, the pair began remodeling the warehouse. The ground floor where all the testing occurred was freshly carpeted, and Lena had ensured that the walls were sealed and painted nicely. There was a comfortable lounge area in the corner by the entrance, with a small kitchenette in the one opposing.

Now, they were moving the shelves in the basement so that it could be turned into a more homey living area. 

Kara's strength, and her ability to fly, meant that the whole task was made easy. Although Lena couldn't deny that the sight of the hero in a tight singlet top, muscles rippling just beneath the fabric, was making it considerably harder to focus.

The pair had to take multiple breaks, as Lena frequently pounced on the blonde, who happily took the woman into her arms for an impromptu make-out session

When all the work was done, Kara flopped down onto what she had dubbed ‘the biggest bed in the world’ and Lena fell next to her shortly thereafter. Cuddling into one another, they fell asleep easily, both content with how everything was working out, and looking forward to the break from Kryptonite tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! We're not quite done! I was hit with a burst of inspiration, and there will be a bonus chapter, before the second part of this series comes into play!


	7. Bonus Chapter: Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter! Kara is exposed to Red K in the field. She's lucky to have just enough willpower to get to the testing facility, to be dosed with the Green K gas; but the lack of inhibitions in the hero makes for a conflicted Lena

Lena's half-way between terrified, and desperate to rip her clothes off, as Supergirl's teeth bite sharply into her neck. The Kryptonian had been exposed to Red K while on a mission, and had only just managed to contact the CEO to arrange a meeting at the testing facility. She had asked to be dosed with the Green K gas - a method she preferred over the DEO's approach - before her mind had succumbed to the wiles of the twisted mineral. 

Upon her arrival, she had immediately pinned the brunette against the closest wall, and engaged her in a deep and passionate kiss, while pinning the woman’s hands at her side. The part that scared Lena, was that the hero was being less-than mindful of her strength, and seemed not to care about hurting the CEO. She was sure her wrists were already bruised.

She tried not to struggle against the Kryptonian, hoping that she would endure far less pain if she did. The feeling of Kara’s tongue sliding up the column of her neck made her mind go fuzzy, and she was having great difficulty focusing on trying to reach her lead-lined hip pouch.

Much as she really wanted it, she knew Kara would regret it happening like this. She could feel the pouch with the tips of her fingers, but just couldn’t get enough leeway to open it, as the blonde’s hands tightened painfully around her wrists.

”Kara, sweetheart, you’re hurting me.” She tried, hoping the Kryptonian would ease off. The blonde halted all movement, before leaning back to eye the CEO. Lena saw the Red K creep through the hero’s veins.

Kara didn’t respond at all, simply stared at the brunette for a moment, before resuming her previous ministrations. Lena was glad for the slightly lighter hold on her wrists. Twisting her wrist at an odd angle, she finally got hold of the lip of the pouch, and slipped the Kryptonite shard out into her palm.

She could feel the way just the exposure effected the hero, as the blonde’s strength dwindled slightly, while her muscles remained as taught as they had always been. She pressed a kiss to the hero’s shoulder, as she apologized, and quickly jabbed the Green K shard into the blonde’s thigh. 

Kara slumped immediately, letting her head drop to the brunette’s shoulder as she grunted with the pain. Her hands released Lena’s wrists, one of which instantly coming to rest on the blonde’s shoulder, as she whispered apologies into the hero’s ear

”I’m sorry Kara, I’m so, so sorry.” When the blonde nodded once into her shoulder, she yanked the shard from the woman’s leg, and quickly stuffed it back into the pouch. Weakened, Kara slumped further, Lena supporting her full weight

”Did I hurt you?” The hero croaked, as she caught the brunette’s eyes.

”I’ll have a little bruising, but I’ll be ok. Nothing to worry about, pup” Kara seemed to whimper with worry, as she tried to snuggle into the CEO, but Lena held her in place

”Sunbed, darling. You need to recuperate after that. We can cuddle when you're settled” at Kara’s dejected nod, she lead the blonde to the sunbed. Kara seemed more downcast than ever

”Do you want to tell me about it, love?” Kara smiled sadly

”I hurt you. And now you’re scared and don’t want to hug me” she trailed off as tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Lena was confused, before she realized that stopping Kara from hugging her sooner, had made the blonde concerned that she’d done something unforgivable.

”I just wanted you safely under the sunlamps so you could recover, sweetie. I  _stabbed_ you, Kara. With Kryptonite. Your health is more important to me than even cuddles, so I just wanted to make sure you got better. I’m sorry that I made you worry.” She leaned forward to press a kiss against the blonde’s temple, as she sat on the edge of the sunbed.

Kara seemed to relax as the brunette’s hand slipped into hers, and she smiled tearily at the woman. They sat in silence for a little while, before Lena’s curiosity got the best of her.

”So, that was Red K?”

”Yup”

”And, it turns you into a lusty, handsy mess?” Kara chuckled slightly, as she swiped at the wetness of her eyes.

”No. At least not usually. It removes my inhibitions. Last time, I said some really horrible things to Alex, like  _abhorrent_ things. I also got all violent and tried to beat the heck outta her. Took a Kryptonite suit, and a lot of reassurance to get me back from that. I don’t know what happened this time” she trailed off, as she looked into the brunette’s eyes.

Lena was intrigued by the Kryptonite suit, but it was hardly important. Not when her favorite blonde was feeling under the weather. She shuffled around on the uncomfortable bed, so that she could lay with Kara, and rested her head against the blonde’s chest

”You would’ve had plenty of ammunition to use against me, but you chose heavy petting instead. Can you think why?” Kara nuzzled into brown tresses, as she considered her reply

”The things I said to Alex, they were things I’ve thought in the past. Insecurities I saw in her, that I could use against her. In the time we’ve known each other, I’ve only ever seen strength in you. I know you have insecurities, we all do, but I’ve never seen them in you.

All I could think when the Red K was present, was how perfect you are for me; how well we match. My ego told me that only the strongest could satisfy me; and you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. So, that’s probably why I got all handsy with you. Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Lena chuckled

”Just bruises, pup. I’ll be fine” Kara didn’t seem satisfied with the response, but she snuggled further into the brunette’s hair anyway. The lay in silence, before Lena asked if the Kryptonian felt well enough to go downstairs to the giant bed in the basement. Kara nodded, letting Lena help her into a sitting position, as they sat face-to-face on the sunbed. 

She ran her fingers through the blonde locks framing Kara’s face, as she prepared herself for the next words out of her mouth. She wanted to say it, as much to solidify it in her own heart, as to reassure the worried woman. It would be the first time she has said it, to anyone, in any language, ever; and she was a little worried about how it would go. Her concerns dissolved when Kara smiled lovingly at her

“Khap zhao rrip, Kara”

Kara’s smile evaporated into a look of stunned joy, as her gaping mouth curled at the corners into an open mouthed grin. Tears reformed in her eyes as she moved forward to grasp each side of the brunette’s head, and bring her in for a soft kiss. 

“Where did you learn that? We haven’t gotten that far in our lessons for you to know that” Lena shrugged

“I spent a bunch of time going over the notes I’ve taken, and figured it out. I wanted it to be perfect for you, when I said it” Kara captured the brunette’s lips again, as happy tears trailed down her face. 

“What the hell is this?” The pair broke apart suddenly, turning quickly towards the unexpected sound. Kara’s breath hitched, before she choked out a single word

”Alex...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Because I’m a little bit mean. 
> 
> All will be revealed in the first chapter of ‘The Classy Woman’s Kryptonite’


End file.
